Les chroniques des baiser de Sirius
by Meyllie
Summary: .TRAD. Du denier baiser de sa mere a son premier baiser avec remus lupin.


Bonjour tout le monde ici Meyllie, je suis de retour pour vous poster une autre traduction. Cette fois ci l'OS a été écrit par Wuff et le titre original est "The chronicles of Sirius Black's kisses".Cet One Shot regroupe les sept années de Sirius à Poudlard, vous vous rendrez vite compte que sont présent seulement les deux premières années, je traduits au fur et à mesure et posterai donc également de cette manière. En espérant de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chaque poste.

Disclaimer: Bien évidemment l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages qui n'appartiennent ni à moi ni à Wuff mais bien a JKR.

Note de la traductrice: Aucune Béta n'a relu cet OS, alors veuiller m'excuser si vous trouver quelques fautes par ci par là. En espérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça m'a plu!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Les chroniques des baisers de Sirius.**

**Première année : La dernière fois que sa mère l'a embrassé.**

Sirius, Régulus, Orion et Walburga Black se trouvait tous ensemble sur la plateforme 9-3/4 comme une famille. Deux frères et leurs parents. Juste une famille comme une autre. L'ainé était excité d'aller enfin à Poudlard et le plus jeune jaloux, le père était très fier de son fils, qui semblait soudain grandit, et la mère anxieuse parce que son plus grand aller quitter la maison pour plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui elle l'embrassa étroitement et si fort que Sirius eu la tête qui tourne à cause de la lourde odeur de parfum qui s'émanait d'elle, et lui pinça gentiment la joue. Evidemment, comme tout garçon de onze ans, Sirius s'écarta rapidement de ses lèvres recouverte de rouge à lèvres et regarda autour de lui pour être sur que personne n'ait remarqué que sa mère l'avait embrassé. Vraiment, il était passé au dessus de ça depuis longtemps maintenant.

« Sois un bon garçon, Sirius, » dit sa mère dans une voix mélangeant affection et sévérité. « Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide tu peux toujours demander à Bellatrix, Narcissa ou Lucius pour des conseils. Je suis sure que tu te feras vite des amis à Serpentard. Sois sage et écrit-nous souvent. »

« Oui mère, » répondit Sirius avec obéissance.

« Bien Sirius. » Son père posa sa large main sur l'épaule de Sirius, se faisant sentir Sirius un homme et très fier de l'être. « N'oublie jamais, qu'importe ce que les gens te disent : tu es un Black et personne ne peux te l'enlever. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ton nom. »

« Je le serais, » dit Sirius, irradiant de la confiance qu'il avait été habitué à montrer pour un Black. « Je promet. »

Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Le destin avait d'autres plans pour lui quand il est accidentellement rentré en collision avec le chariot d'un autre garçon, et il rigola du crash avec ledit garçon, qui avait les cheveux en désordre et portait des lunettes, et qui avait les idées les plus folles que personne ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

**Deuxième année : La première fois qu'il a embrassé une fille.**

Le soir avant les vacances de Noel, Sirius déboula dans le dortoir des Griffondors de deuxième année et s'affala sur son lit.

« Je viens d'avoir mon premier baiser ! » informa-t-il dans un souffle à ses compagnons. Les trois autres garçons se rapprochèrent immédiatement autour de lui dans son lit et le bousculèrent de questions. Sirius avait réussis son coup : il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

« Qui était ce ? » demanda un James plus qu'excité ne cessant de bondir sur le matelas.

« Jenny Bones, » énonça fièrement Sirius.

Les trois autres garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'appréciation. Jenny était un bon choix. Elle n'agissait pas en idiote comme la plupart des autres filles. Pendant les pauses, elles se ruaient aux toilettes par dizaine pour vérifier si leurs coiffures et rouge à lèvres étaient toujours parfait ; elles embrassaient des posters du chanteur des Billywig Boys ou discutaient du nouveau chapeau du professeur Sprout. Non, Jenny était normal et était presque aussi douée que les garçons au Quidditch (et elle ne se plaignait pas quand il fallait jouer par temps de pluie ou dans la boue). Presque, évidemment. Parce que les filles ne seront jamais aussi bonnes que les garçons au Quidditch, tout le monde sait ça. Mais, en somme, Jenny Bones était quelqu'un avec qui il était facile et agréable d'être. Et pour cette raison, Sirius l'avait choisi pour son premier baiser. Il l'appréciait depuis un moment- mais simplement comme une bonne camarade. Mais quand un troisième année c'était montré embrassant une fille, Sirius avait su qu'il devait le faire aussi. Et maintenant il était le premier garçon de deuxième année à avoir embrassé une fille !

« Comment c'était ? » demanda curieusement Rémus.

« Génial, » répondit Sirius confiant bien que ça n'avait pas été si bien. Ca avait été court et maladroit.

« Mais comment ça fait ? » insista Rémus.

Sirius hésita un instant. Pour dire la vérité, il ne se souvenait pas de grand choses mis appart les battements de son cœur et ses mains tremblantes. « Génial, » répéta-t-il. « Tu le ressens vraiment, tu sais ? » Il baissa la voix et les quatre amis rapprochèrent leurs têtes, comme si c'était quelque chose de très secret, quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que seuls les amis les plus proches étaient autorisés à savoir. « C'est fantastique quand vos lèvres se touchent, comme – comme être touché par un sort. Un très bon sort évidemment. » En faite, le baiser avait probablement était trop court pour Sirius et Jenny pour à peine laisser le sort les toucher mais c'était ce qu'on été censée ressentir – Sirius avait entendu d'autres élèves en parler.

Peter le fixa avec respect et admiration, ainsi que Rémus. James, lui, demanda, « Est-ce qu'elle a également aimé ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait ? »

Encore Sirius hésita une demi-seconde. Il n'était même pas resté assez longtemps pour voir la réaction de Jenny. « Bien sur qu'elle a aimé, » dit Sirius avec suffisance. « Elle m'a embrassé aussi, donc elle a forcement aimé non ? Elle m'a attiré plus près et – et a poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.. ». En réalité, il lui avait juste donné un rapide bisou de bonne nuit et fait demi-tour pour s'en aller précipitamment raconter à ses amis sa spectaculaire conquête.

« Tu dois bien embrasser, » dit Peter complètement captivé par le récit.

Sirius haussa les épaules modestement.

« Et… et comment... tu sais, _le faire_ ? »demanda James curieusement.

« Voyons… » Et Sirius inventa un long discours sur « comment bien embrasser », en finissant par, « C'est juste super vous savez ? Je vous promets, je vais embrasser encore _beaucoup _de filles… »

Et il avait tenu promesse bien que cela dépende de votre définition de 'beaucoup'. En comparaison de Rémus Lupin ou Peter Pettigrew ou même James Potter, on pouvait facilement dire que Sirius Black avait, en effet, embrassé beaucoup de filles. En tenant compte de ce qu'il pensait pour un garçon de treize ans, cependant, le réel nombre de filles qu'il avait embrassé était assez bas.


End file.
